Patch - 2017.11.13
Maintenance Time *'6.00 AM - 9.00 AM' ---- Login Music *Replaced with Darker Than Black: Ryuusei no Gemini 1st Opening Theme Song - Tsukiakari no Michishirube (by Stereopony) ---- New Activities *5th Anniversary Event Exclusive Website: http://activity.jumpw.com/5th/ *5th Anniversary Limited Time Event "BINGO" is now online! Players can daily participate in the event for free. For additional details, please pay attention to the official website news. **Playing "BINGO" event has the chance to get new pets, upgrade equipment, various event packages. ---- Dragon Quest *Opened SSS-Rank Time Limited Event - Hero vs Bull-headed Man (SSS级限时活动-勇者VS牛头人) **Time: 15 November at 6:00pm ~ 17 November **Event Information: ***Players can get NTR Certificate (NTR证书) ( ) from Synthesizing System by using Dita Badge ( ) x 5 as materials. ***Upon consuming NTR Certificate in Dragon Quest, you will summon a Boss Ping Tian Da Shen ( ). ***Upon killing the boss, you will obtain exclusive avatar, exclusive package and exclusive title according to the event. ---- Ikkitousen *The game mode is now available every day between 11.59am ~ 2.00pm and 6.00pm ~ 9.00pm, opening for 2 additional hours on weekends. *The maximum value of gold coin you receive upon finishing each game is adjusted to 200 Gold ---- Heroes *''Vorpal Strike W: ''Base damage adjusted from 40/90/140/190/240 -> 70/115/160/205/250 *''Folding Fan Fandango (Kachou Sen) Q: ''The number of Fury Mai gains for each hit of folding fan reduced from 6 Fury -> 4 Fury *''Folding Fan Fandango (Kachou Sen) Q: ''The number of additional Fury Mai gains for each hit of folding fan on an enemy hero reduced from [3 x level of Deadly Ninja Bees R] Fury -> [1 x level of Deadly Ninja Bees R] Fury *''Folding Fan Fandango (Kachou Sen) Q: ''Base damage of each folding fan reduced from 50/90/130/170/210 -> 45/80/115/150/185 *''Folding Fan Fandango (Kachou Sen) Q: ''Duration of immobilize effect reduced from 0.15 seconds -> 0.01 seconds *''Folding Fan Fandango (Kachou Sen) Q: ''The ability to apply the debuff that increases the damage of the next folding fan is now only valid for hero units. *''Rising Dragon Flamefest (Hishou Ryuu'en Jin) E: ''Removed the additional Fury Mai gains for each skill damage hit on an enemy hero. *''GUNDAM: ''The ability to restore Mana when out of combat reduced from 2.5% -> 2% **''GUNDAM: ''Removed the ability to allow the shield effect from Super DRAGOON System W to gain damage reduction effect from this skill. *''Super Lacerta Beam Saber Q: ''Upon switching to Strike mode, Strike Freedom no longer gains the ability to reduce target's Movement Speed on his next basic attacks. *''Super DRAGOON System W: ''Shield value adjusted from 50/75/100/125/150 -> 40/75/110/145/180 *''Scattering Barrage Q: ''Base damage reduced from 10/20/30/40/50 -> 7/14/21/28/35 *''Scattering Barrage Q: ''AP Ratio of skill damage reduced from 0.12 AP -> 0.11 AP *''Steam Shield W: ''Shield value reduced from 60/100/140/180/220 -> 60/95/130/165/200 *''Senketsu Shippu (2nd Upgrade) Q: ''AD Ratio of skill damage reduced from 0.6/0.7/0.8/0.9/1.0 AD -> 0.5/0.6/0.7/0.8/0.9 AD *''Senketsu Senjin (2nd Upgrade) W: ''AD Ratio of skill damage reduced from 0.6/0.7/0.8/0.9/1.0 AD -> 0.5/0.6/0.7/0.8/0.9 AD *''Senketsu Mubyoshi E: ''Base damage reduced from 80/140/200/260/320 -> 80/130/180/230/280 *''Sen-i-Soshitsu R: ''Bonus Health for each stack of Life Fiber reduced from 1/3/5/7 -> 1/3/4/5 *''Sen-i-Soshitsu (Flying Mode) R: ''Cast range reduced from 600 -> 500, assault speed reduced from 1400 -> 1200 ---- Eternal Battlefield *''UNIQUE Active'' adjustment: **'Old Effect: '''Points who is pregnant, bestows the power of '''2D God' on the non-player target, increasing target's maximum Health, Attack Damage, Ability Power, Physical Armor and Magic Resist by + (Equipment Level x 20)%, the effect lasts for 10 seconds or until the target dies. This ability has a global cast range (60 second cooldown). **'New Effect: '''Points who is pregnant, bestows the power of '''2D God' on the non-player target, increasing target's maximum Health, Attack Damage, Ability Power, Physical Armor and Magic Resist by + (Equipment Level x 20)%, the effect lasts for 10 seconds or until the target dies. This ability has a global cast range (60 second cooldown). ---- Item Mall Heroes *Sold Kafuu Chino for 6000 Gold after the update. Skins *Sold Hei's skin - Crossdressing Hei (女装) after the update. *Sold Kuroyukihime's skin - School Uniform Kuroyukihime (ModeSchool) after the update. Exclusive Equipment *Sold Star Platinum for 25 Diamonds after the update. *Sold The Twin Blades of Azzinoth for 25 Diamonds after the update. *Sold Schwertkreuz for 25 Diamonds after the update. New Packages *Sold 5th Anniversary Returning Heroes Package (五周年庆回归英雄礼包) between 13 November 2017 ~ 26 November 2017. *Sold 5th Anniversary Celebration Package (五周年庆典礼包) between 13 November 2017 ~ 26 November 2017. Bug Fixed *Reduced the price of some part of skins in Item Mall to 80% (reduced 20%), the discount starts after the update and lasts until 17 December 2017. *Sold Level 5 Gems between 13 November 2017 ~ 26 November 2017. *Sold Artifact Luxury Packages between 13 November 2017 ~ 10 December 2017. Emoji Potion Package *Sold Neptune Emoji Potion Package after the update. *Sold EMIYA Emoji Potion Package after the update. *Sold Kaneki Ken Emoji Potion Package after the update. *Sold Konpaku Youmu Emoji Potion Package after the update. *Sold Yoshino Emoji Potion Package after the update. *Sold Tomoe Mami Emoji Potion Package after the update. *Sold Kanzaki H. Aria Emoji Potion Package after the update. *Sold Kuriyama Mirai Emoji Potion Package after the update. Additional Information *Upon unpacking 5th Anniversary Celebration Package, players will have a chance to obtain Eternal Battlefield's special equipment Mystery Number Generator. ---- Heroes Rise *Reworked hero's model. *Reworked hero's model. ---- Crafting System (Funny Potion) = (Dita Badge x 2) (Random Equipment Upgrade Talisman Package) = (Dita Badge x 15) + (Yisha Badge x 4) + (Timi Badge x 1) (Level 9 Upgrade Fortune Card) = (Dita Badge x 50) + (Yisha Badge x 2) + (Timi Badge x 1) (Blue-Eyes White Dragon Summoning Amulet) = (Dita Badge x 80) + (Yisha Badge x 3) + (Timi Badge x 1) (Random Hero Emoji Package) = (Dita Badge x 30) + (Yisha Badge x 2) (Advanced Merit Pack) = (Dita Badge x 40) + (Yisha Badge x 4) (B Number Chest) = (Dita Badge x 20) + (Yisha Badge x 5) (Magical Ruby) = (Dita Badge x 100) + (Yisha Badge x 25) + (Timi Badge x 2) (Metatron) = (Dita Badge x 100) + (Yisha Badge x 25) + (Timi Badge x 2) (Jeweled Sword) = (Dita Badge x 100) + (Yisha Badge x 25) + (Timi Badge x 2) (Refined Random Excellent Attribute Card) = (Dita Badge x 250) + (Yisha Badge x 25) + (Timi Badge x 4) (Title Card - 2D MOE) = (Dita Badge x 150) + (Yisha Badge x 15) + (Timi Badge x 3) (NTR Certificate) = (Dita Badge x 5) (Yisha Badge) = (Dita Badge x 10) (Timi Badge) = (Dita Badge x 100) (Skin Card - Oiran Dita) = (Dita Badge x 200) (Skin Card - Oiran Yisha) = (Yisha Badge x 20) (Skin Card - Oiran Timi) = (Timi Badge x 4) ---- Game Optimization **Significantly optimized the voice content of Inory ASMR Voice Package. ----